


Our First Time

by SirenBanshee



Series: Our Secret [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Epilogue, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hate to Love, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, POV Kylo Ren, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Prequel, Rough Sex, Sequel, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Force Ships It, Two Shot, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee
Summary: Two months after Crait, Kylo and Rey collide . . . in more ways than one.A sexy prequel toOur Secret.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Our Secret [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504451
Comments: 23
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Nuestra Primera Vez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905792) by [Racingirl63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63)



> Hi, everyone! Here’s the “more” I promised last time. It’s a prequel to _Our Secret_ and takes place two months after the events of _The Last Jedi_. We’re going to start by taking a trip back in time, to the moment that started our favorite couple’s secret relationship, and finish in the second chapter with a little Epilogue to close out this series. :)
> 
> A huge _thank you_ to my cheerleader Noppoh, without whose encouragement I’d never be able to write anything, and to the beautiful ladies of the Reylo Fic Recs group chat on Facebook for their wonderful support and sprints! :D
> 
> And a special _thank you_ to my spectacular fans who have left so many beautiful comments and Kudos on this series! All of you are amazing and have given me such a confidence boost to continue to explore writing! :D
> 
> And finally, _thank you_ to [Mari63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari63/pseuds/Mari63) for translating this, and the rest of this series, into Spanish! ❤️
> 
> Let’s do this!

He roared in rage, his heart pounding in his chest as his legs propelled him forward. _Stop, Rey!_ he bellowed through the bond.

 _Go away! Leave me alone!_ she shouted back.

_Never!_

He dodged trees with agility as he ruthlessly pursued her. He had to catch her before she could make it to her ship. She was fast, but he was familiar with the forests of A’kiin, having visited the planet several times as a child with his father.

He could feel the distance between them closing; so he forced his legs to carry him even faster. Apparently understanding that she was about to be overtaken, she turned to strike at him with her lightsaber. Their sabers collided, red and blue sparks dancing angrily before their faces.

“Why won’t you just leave me alone?!” she screamed, their sabers meeting again and again violently.

The glorious fire in her eyes made his blood burn with both rage and something far more _consuming_. “You know I’ll never stop coming for you, Rey!”

After two months of her ignoring him, of her cutting off their bond whenever it reopened, of her dodging his attempts to find her, he’d had _enough_! She was going to face him, whether she liked it or not!

She raised her saber over her head and charged forwards. “I hate you!”

He darted to the left to avoid her attack, then turned to crash his saber against hers. “This is all your fault, Rey! You _abandoned_ me on the _Supremacy_. You’re no better than those filthy parents of yours!”

Rey cursed savagely. “Don’t you _dare_ blame me! You tried to kill my friends.”

“I killed Snoke for you, and you stabbed me in the back!”

He bared his teeth as his mind leapt back to that fateful moment two months ago. Everything had fallen into place. He had defeated his tyrannical master, at last, and opened the door for him and Rey to be together. But the ungrateful sand-rat had reached for his grandfather’s lightsaber and ruined _everything_ —everything they could have accomplished together, everything they could have _been_ together.

“No!” Rey barked, ducking as Kylo’s lightsaber twirled over her head. “You didn’t kill Snoke for me. You killed him for _yourself_ so you could rise to power. I thought you could be saved!” She drove her lightsaber forwards, aiming at his chest.

Kylo jumped backwards to avoid Rey’s thrust. “No, you thought I could be _changed_! Admit it: you wanted to change me into what you thought I _should_ be.” He charged forwards, forcing her backwards as he battered her lightsaber with blows.

“I wanted the _real_ you,” she exclaimed, “not the monster you always pretend to be.” She snarled and fought harder against him, pushing him back. “But I was wrong! There’s no good left in you.”

Kylo shook his head, refusing to acknowledge the unwelcome pain her words evoked. “You should talk! I _killed_ for you. I asked you to be my _Empress_. Then you tried to kill _me_ , with my own grandfather’s lightsaber.”

“If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it while you were unconscious, you idiot!” She threw out a leg, kicking him in the stomach, making him wince and take a step back. “And no, you asked me to be some sort of co-dictator with you to take over the galaxy. Then you had me in _tears_ over my parents.”

He cursed, recalling the anger, betrayal, and genuine _hurt_ he’d felt when he’d offered her his hand—practically _begged_ her to join him—and she’d thrown his offer in his face.

“I just wanted you to stop _lying_ to yourself and face the truth!” he shouted. “I’ve been in your mind; I knew you knew the truth. Your parents sold you, but you’re so stuck in the past you can’t see what’s right in front of you!”

“And you’re so obsessed with power you can’t see how much you’ve _lost_!”

Kylo howled and made a sharp turn, nearly grazing Rey’s arm with his lightsaber. He wanted to destroy her; he wanted her to suffer as she had made him suffer. But then, why was she so _breathtaking_ in her wrath? Why was his body throbbing with a craving he didn’t dare to regard?

He shook his head, trying to remain focussed. "You told me I wasn’t alone! You told me you would help me. How could you do this to me?!"

“I _wanted_ to help you! But you arrested me and took me to Snoke. You let him _torture_ me!”

Kylo was hit by a sudden wave of guilt as memories flashed before his eyes. He had watched her howl in agony as Snoke barbarically probed her mind to find the location of Skywalker. But Kylo had remained in place and held his peace, knowing it was too dangerous for him to interfere—knowing he had to play his role until he could find the means to save her. If only there could have been another way!

"I had no choice!” he confessed vehemently. “If I hadn't taken you to Snoke, he would have known something was wrong and had you _killed_! I had to keep you safe. I had to play along until I could find the right moment to betray him. I was _always_ going to betray him, but I couldn’t until I knew I could protect you!"

When he heard Rey gasp in shock at his admission, he hoped she would lower her defenses and be willing to listen to him; but she swung at him again.

“Then why did you try to kill my friends?” she demanded. “Why wouldn’t you help them?”

He cursed as his heart shattered all over again at her questions. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “I would have saved them if you had just _joined me_!”

Rey was so taken aback by his revelation that she hesitated for a split second, just long enough for Kylo to hit her lightsaber out of her hand and send it flying. He knew he should take advantage of the opportunity to end her; but he found himself tossing away his own saber and gripping Rey’s arms tightly, pushing Rey up against a tree and using his body to trap her. 

“I would have done anything, _anything_ you asked!” he spat, grinding his teeth, his face so close to hers that he could smell her. “If you had wanted me to spare the lives of those disgusting wretches, I would have done it. I wanted to give you the entire _galaxy_!”

Rey stared at him dumbly for a moment before gripping his arms and trying to wrestle herself free of him. Kylo pressed more firmly against her as he fought to keep her in place.

“Why would it have taken _that_ for you to spare them?” Rey questioned. “Why couldn’t you have saved them anyway? And why did you go after them on Crait?”

“Because you _broke my heart_!”

He gasped, panting. He hadn’t meant to say that—hadn’t meant to bare himself and his pain so thoroughly to her. Yet the words had been forced from his system, unwilling to go unsaid for a moment longer.

And now that he had started, he couldn’t seem to stop. “I offered you everything I had—the throne, the galaxy . . . _me_. I wanted to give you the world. I . . . I wanted you _with me_!”

He was humiliated to feel tears of anguish start to stream down his cheeks. And suddenly, he realized that Rey was tense but no longer fighting him. He stared into her eyes, fully expecting her to mock him for his mortifying weaknesses. But no, he was surprised to see her eyes glisten with tears of her own. Then he felt traces of longing and grief seep from her through their bond.

He shuddered, taken aback by the feeling. He had suffered so much over the past two months; and after she had shut the door of the _Falcon_ in his face and repeatedly denied their bond, it had seemed too much to hope that she had suffered, too. But now he wasn’t so sure.

He could feel her warm breath on his lips, and he licked his own, subconsciously. “Force, Rey, I _needed_ you!” he breathed, shivering, his cheeks wet with his tears.

Rey quivered and sniffled. Then she shook her head, and their faces were so close that her nose accidentally brushed against his. “I needed you, too, Ben,” she whispered, her voice catching. “But not the galaxy, or the throne, or the world—just _you_.”

Hearing those words from Rey’s mouth did something to Kylo. He swallowed loudly and stared at her lips. He was nearly brought to his knees when he felt a _yearning_ that mirrored his own escape from her through their bond.

His body trembled. His resolve hardened. The Force around them was humming with an energy that seemed to be pushing them towards _something_ . . . something he could no longer resist. And suddenly, nothing mattered but a need too long denied—a need that had tormented both of them ever since Takodana.

“ _Why_?” he rasped, his voice cracking. “Of all the women in the galaxy, why did it have to be _you_?”

He paused for the briefest moment . . . then his lips were _crashing_ against hers! A moan was ripped from his throat as he devoured her lips savagely—sucking on them, licking them, biting them. He was _starving_ ; and at last, he could gorge himself on what his body, heart, and soul _craved_!

He purred in approval when Rey clutched his hair and molded her lips to his, meeting his kisses with equal enthusiasm. Their kisses were sloppy and inexperienced, but they quickly learned how to angle their heads so their tongues could fight for dominance.

He grabbed and lifted one of her legs, grinding his pelvis against hers, needing to be as close to her as possible. Whimpering, she wrapped both of her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck.

Still refusing to break their kiss, he clutched her thighs and sank to the ground, taking her with him and rotating so he was on top of her. He massaged her lips and attacked her tongue, trying to suck as much of her oxygen into his own body as he could. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his back, gripping his clothing and trying to tug it free.

Feeling her fight with his clothing, he ripped his lips from hers and sat up, straddling her. He was out of his mind with lust; and the sooner his skin was against Rey’s, the better.

He gripped Rey's shirt with both hands and _ripped_ it violently, exposing her breast band. She squeaked in surprise but moaned when he dipped his head to give a long, sensual lick to her stomach. He quickly got to work on his bindings and shirt, Rey reaching up to help him. Then he gripped both of Rey's hands and placed them on his naked chest, guiding them and trailing them over his abs.

"Touch me!" he snarled.

The yearning in Rey's eyes as she ogled his chest and explored his skin made Kylo beam with pride. Her hands were so warm, and her touch made him quiver. _That’s right, sweetheart,_ he thought at her through the bond. _Touch me all you want. I’m all yours._

Rey cried out and pushed hard against his shoulders, flipping so that she was now straddling him. Kylo whimpered in protest, wanting to feel her beneath him again, until Rey leaned down to lick and nibble at his neck. He gasped and closed his eyes, mumbling her name over and over, helplessly.

Desperate for more of her skin, he reached behind Rey's back to remove her breast band, tossing it away. At last, her luscious breasts and pink nipples were exposed to him. Licking his lips, he clutched Rey’s bottom with both hands and reared up to suck one of her nipples into his watering mouth. She screamed and ground her bottom against the throbbing erection in his pants.

"Ben," she mumbled. " _Ben_."

He released her breast with a little bite and grinned wickedly. "This isn’t a very _Jedi_ thing for us to be doing, scavenger. Ben Solo isn't dark enough to make you feel this good."

Rey rocked against him harder, dry humping him mindlessly. " _Kylo_ ," she breathed.

"I'll show you the Dark side," he growled.

He tossed her off him, then went to work on her remaining clothes, ripping material and ridding Rey of the offensive garments as quickly as he could. She seemed to be as desperate as he, fighting with his attire until, finally, he was on top of her, both of them naked.

He quickly loosened Rey’s three hair buns, then ran his fingers through the silky chestnut locks. “I _love_ it when you wear your hair down, Rey; it’s so beautiful,” he grated, bringing a few locks to his face so he could smell them. “The moment you came to me on the _Supremacy_ —hair down, eyes bright, looking like a gorgeous _gift_ wrapped for me—I wanted you so badly I could barely breathe. And I’m not going to lie: seeing you in handcuffs didn’t help.”

He held both of Rey’s wrists in one hand, pinning them over her head as he rocked his weeping cock against her stomach. She instinctively threw her legs around his waist, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. The skin-on-skin contact of their bodies was making him _ache_ with hunger.

“Rey,” he grunted, trailing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along her face and neck. “I want . . . I need—”

“I know,” she whined, rocking her pelvis against his.

He reached down with his free hand to cup her. “Is this where you need me, Rey?” he taunted, flicking her clit with his thumb.

She mewled helplessly and nodded. “You know it is, Kylo. Please!”

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart.”

He took his cock in hand and lined it up at her entrance, looking into her eyes to make sure she was all right. Then he started to press inside.

 _Force_ , she was so tight he couldn’t seem to fit. He took a couple of shallow thrusts to work himself in a bit at a time. Then, an idea suddenly striking him, he reached down with his free hand and touched her cunt, using the Force to send a gentle pulsing sensation to relax her muscles. Rey’s eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“Does that feel better?” he asked.

She nodded with an, “Uhu.” 

He grinned and worked his way in, carefully passing through a barrier and seating himself fully inside Rey. She was crushing him so tightly he was almost forced to come. So he remained still for a moment and used the Force to will some control back into his body.

Once he was satisfied that he was out of immediate danger, he started to thrust in and out, overwhelmed by the exhilarating sensations he was experiencing. Between the restrictions of the Jedi academy and his harsh training and punishments under Snoke, he’d never bothered with sex; it was a waste of time. And he could see in Rey’s mind that it had been the same for her—the struggle to survive on Jakku had left no room for shared bodily pleasures.

But _this_ —being inside her, sharing himself with her, becoming _one_ with her—this was the most exquisite experience of his life. And he was suddenly shocked to realize that, through their now fully open bond, he could actually feel _her_ pleasure along with his. The combined sensations of his rocking into her and her accepting him were driving _both_ of them wild!

“Oh, Kylo!” Rey exclaimed, meeting Kylo’s hips thrust for thrust.

He released his hold on her wrists, wanting to feel her touch him again. She threw her arms around him and dug her nails into his back, scratching him gently. The pain hurt _so good_! He growled and reared back, taking her with him until he was sitting on his bottom and she was in his lap, their chests pressed against each other. In this position, he was even _deeper_ inside her.

Rey happily took the lead, bouncing on his cock. He gripped her chin and plundered her mouth messily, thrusting his hips up to meet her bounces. He was intoxicated with pleasure and ruined for life, for he knew that nothing would ever compare to having Rey in his arms. It made no sense—she was his _enemy_ —but he couldn’t deny that he had never felt more complete, more whole.

 _Why do I have to love her so much?_ he thought to himself.

She ripped her lips from his and gasped, halting her movements and staring into his eyes. His jaw dropped in horror. He’d been so caught up in the moment he’d forgotten she could hear him.

“Uh, I—” he babbled. “I didn’t . . . I wasn’t—”

Suddenly, Rey’s eyes were glowing and fresh tears were wetting her cheeks. She grasped his face, kissing him for all she was worth. His breath caught; and suddenly, any control he’d managed to maintain over himself evaporated, his need to claim her, once and for all, as his own finally overriding it.

He turned sharply until he was on top again, clutching her waist with both hands and thundering into her fiercely. “You’re _mine_ , sweetheart,” he grated, sweat coating his entire body.

She clutched his shoulders, holding on as if for dear life. Fire was in her eyes and conviction was in her voice as she said, “And you’re _mine_.”

With a final thrust and a roar, he exploded inside of her. Ecstasy coursed through _both_ of their bodies, Kylo’s orgasm ripping through them via the bond and igniting Rey’s own orgasm. Feeling two orgasms right on top of each other made Kylo howl in pleasure so delicious it was almost painful.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of Rey, his face pressed against her chest.

“That was . . .” Rey purred.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

Fearing he was growing too heavy, he rolled over to lie next to her. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist, wanting to enjoy the moment for a little longer. But soon Rey was standing and reaching for her clothes.

He watched her for a moment, then rose to retrieve his own garments. He hoped she would say something or, at least, look at him; but she seemed determined to do neither. He searched their bond, trying to determine what was wrong, and found nervousness and resigned detachment. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen next; and because of what had transpired on the _Supremacy_ , she was preparing herself for the worst. 

Rey abruptly threw up her walls to shut him out, clearly not having wanted him to see her fears. He was mildly hurt, but he understood her paranoia.

And now it was time for him to put an end to it.

He stepped into his trousers, speaking evenly. “I’ll have to be careful, or someone will find out.”

He saw Rey nod in resignation, probably assuming he was referring to their encounter.

He grinned softly; it was time to stop teasing her. “I can’t come with you right now. If I do, Hux or someone else will take over the First Order, and the war will last much longer. So I’ll have to take care of matters first.”

Finally, Rey turned and looked at him, confused. “Take care of matters? What are you talking about?”

He paused and took a deep breath, his decision made. “I’m going to take down the First Order from within.”

She gasped in shock. “You’re _what_? What do you mean?”

He walked towards her, determined and unwavering in his conviction. “These last two months have been worse than _anything_ I’ve ever endured—worse than when my parents sent me away, worse than my uncle’s betrayal, worse than the harshest punishments Snoke ever gave me.” He shook his head. “I can’t go back to feeling that way. I . . . I can’t _let you go_ again. Not now, not after what we just did.”

Cautious hope started to shine in Rey’s eyes. “Are you saying—”

“I’m going to take down the First Order from the inside; then I’ll come for you.”

Rey squeaked and clutched her cheeks, her face alight with growing joy. “Ben, do . . . do you really mean that?”

He nodded his head in resolution and lifted Rey’s chin with a finger. “I thought power was what I needed. I thought that it would give me the peace—the _belonging_ —that I’ve been searching for my whole life. But when I finally had the power, I was left angry, lonely, and purposeless . . . because I didn’t have you with me.”

Rey sniffled and gave him a smile that warmed his heart all over again.

“But we’ll have to be careful,” he cautioned. “You can’t tell the Resistance about _any_ of this. They still have to believe that I’m their enemy so that the Order will believe it, too.”

Rey nodded her head eagerly.

He continued. “It’s not going to be easy. It might take months; it might take years. But we’ll find a way. The Force connected us, joined us. Someday, it will bring us together permanently.” He paused, hints of innate doubt and self-consciousness suddenly creeping into his mind. “That is, of course . . . only if you _want_ it to.”

Rey squealed and threw her arms around his neck. “Oh, yes, Ben, _yes_!”

He laughed and twirled her around, her feet lifting off the ground. When he set her back down, both of them were pink and beaming.

She cupped his face in her hands and rubbed her nose against his. “I’m so happy. I wanted so badly to take your hand two months ago, but _Ben’s_ hand.”

He took one of her hands and brought it to his lips. “Then wait for me. When all of this is over—when the Order is gone—I’ll come for you.”

Rey suddenly grinned mischievously and reached down to cup him through his trousers, causing him to jump with both surprise and _arousal_. “But do we have to wait that long to do _that_ again?” she asked cheekily.

He laughed, already feeling his cock stir back to life.

Two days later, when their bond reopened, they were on each other with tongues and teeth before either of them could blink.


	2. Epilogue

_  
_

Three years later . . .

__  


Ben Solo—formerly Kylo Ren—stood tall and proud, a wistful smile on his face. The night was coming to an end; the colors of dawn were starting to peak out over the horizon. Ben hummed in contentment, ready to greet the new day.

All those years of battle; all those years of struggling to prove that he was good enough; all those years of believing that power was the answer to his problems—what a fool he had been! Because nothing . . . _nothing_ . . . could ever be as fulfilling as this.

The First Order was gone. The galaxy was free. It had taken a lot of work, between Ben’s tampering with the Order and Rey’s working with the Resistance, but the galaxy was finally at peace. And now Ben was free to live the life he should have lived from the start.

Sensing the presence of a special someone behind him, he turned around and smiled. The light of his life was leaning against a wall and grinning at him—her hair down, her nightgown fluttering in the wind.

“How is she?” he asked, offering his hand.

“She’s fine; she’s asleep,” Rey said, accepting his hand and standing beside him.

He wrapped his arm around his wife, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. They had chosen the ideal place to call their home. Naboo was beautiful and tranquil; and the house that had belonged to Ben’s grandmother, Padmé Amidala, had been perfect for their little _family_.

Sighing, he leaned down to kiss the top of Rey’s head as he contemplated how blessed he was. Little Hannah had Ben’s jet-blank locks and Rey’s natural curiosity and love of droids. And like her grandfather, Hannah was constantly getting into trouble, but could disarm anyone, no matter how cross, with her natural charm.

She was also exceptionally powerful in the Force, but Ben refused to let that bother him. He would not fear his precious baby girl, as his parents and uncle had feared him.

He and Rey were living proof that the Force wasn't about the Light or the Dark. The teachings of both the Jedi and the Sith were misguided and, throughout history, had led to disaster for the galaxy. The Force was about _balance_. It had connected Ben and Rey—the Dark and the Light—together and joined them to create _Gray_. And now they would teach their daughter, the beautiful product of that balance, a better way.

He jumped slightly when Rey nudged him with her elbow, jolting him from his contemplations. “I asked your mother to keep Hannah tomorrow,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Why?”

Rey smirked and leaned up to lick his lips teasingly. “Because it’s been too long since I’ve had you all to myself.”

He laughed and reached down to scoop her up into his arms. Then he leaned down to press a smoldering kiss to her lips. “I love you,” he said.

Rey giggled. “I know.”

He carried her off, already planning what he was going to do to his beautiful wife during their upcoming _alone_ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes my first series. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. Constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
